Evaluate the following expression when $c = 3$ and $d = 10$. $3$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ - 6$
Substitute $3$ for ${c}$ and $10$ for ${d}$ $ = 3{(3)}^2 + 5{(10)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(9) + 5{(10)} - 6 $ $ = 27 + 50 - 6 $ $ = 71$